Always Be No
by One More Disaster
Summary: "Shoot the Moon" 'verse. Aisha is faced with a choice: stay in Africa, or return to Angel Grove with the Zeo Crystal. She knows she could do a lot of good in either place, so what's a girl to do? (Repost from my old account, Gu4rd14n-Kn1ghts)


**Title: **"Always Be No"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any person, place or thing that you may recognize.

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **none

**Series: **Shoot the Moon

**Fandoms: **Power Rangers

**Characters: **Aisha Campbell; with mentions of Kim Hart, Kat Hillard, Tanya Sloan, Zordon, Trini Kwan, Billy Cranston, Tommy Oliver, Jason Hart, Zack Taylor, Adam Park and Rocky DeSantos

**Spoilers: **Definite spoilers for _The Power Transfer I _and _II, _and _Hogday in the Afternoon I _and _II. _Possible spoilers for the rest of the _Mighty Morphin' _series, and for _A Zeo Beginning I._

**Word Count: **751

**Summary: **Aisha is faced with a choice: stay in Africa, or return to Angel Grove with the Zeo Crystal. She knows she could do a lot of good in either place, so what's a girl to do?

**Author's Note: **I've been playing around with a _Power Rangers _'verse for a while now, focusing primarily on the first twelve Rangers. I don't particularly care for Tanya Sloan, so this 'verse will go AU from the change from Morphin' to Zeo Powers.

This 'verse will start as a minor crossover, with the option of a larger crossover sometime in the future. The crossover doesn't start until the next part of the 'verse, and I'll explain a little more when I get there.

Anyway, this story is set during Aisha's quest for the yellow Zeo Crystal. The way she left the series has always bugged me. She, Rocky and Adam were portrayed as best friends from a very young age, yet she moved halfway around the world, with no goodbye, other than a generic one over the communicators. Jason, Trini, Zack and Kim all had full goodbyes and I didn't like that Aisha didn't get one.

Let me know what y'all think.

**Edit: **No, I didn't steal this story from Gu4rd14n-Kn1ght. I am Gu4rd14n-Knight. I just decided that I no longer liked my old username and that I wanted to create a new one. Honestly, I'm not even entirely sure why I picked that as my old username.

Anyway, as I started working on other pieces in the 'verse, I started changing things, including who was related to whom and other minor differences. As a result, I decided to go ahead and rewrite all the pieces of the 'verse and post them here. This particular piece hasn't changed much. Mostly, I just wanted to edit it and make sure everything flowed the way I wanted it to, as well as make sure all the grammar and punctuation was correct, although I did change a few details.

Fae

* * *

Always Be No

Aisha Campbell quite enjoyed her trip to Africa on her quest to retrieve the yellow Zeo Crystal. Born and raised in a suburb of Los Angeles, she was pretty much a city girl. Granted, she was less of a city girl than Kim, or even Kat, but still.

She wasn't one for wide open spaces and wild animals roaming around.

Still, she had enjoyed her trip here and enjoyed meeting Tanya.

She had always wanted to be a vet when she grew up and seeing those animals in trouble had tugged at her heart. Zordon had given her permission to stay, if that was what she desired. He told her that everything would work out with the timeline.

She wanted to stay. She liked it here. The place was incredible, and everyone was so nice. Besides, she knew she could do a lot of good for the animals here.

But was this really the best place for her to be? Sure, she would be doing a lot of good here. But she was doing a lot of good back in Angel Grove. Good that she really enjoyed.

Could she do it? Could she stay here?

Staying here would mean passion on the Power. She had decided that if she decided to stay, she would send Tanya back to California, so the yellow Crystal would go to the other girl.

She would never morph again. Could she give that up?

Yes, she realized. She could. As much as she loved being a Ranger, she knew that she could move on. She knew that she could give someone else the chance to join the legacy, the same way Trini had given her a chance when the other girl went to Switzerland.

Staying here would also mean leaving a place she had come to call home. True, she was relatively new to Angel Grove, but Kim, Billy and Tommy had helped her fit right in. It was almost as if she had lived in Angel Grove all her life.

Staying here would alter the timeline, meaning she would never have moved to Angel Grove in the first place. Apparently Zordon had a way around that creating a paradox where she never became a Ranger, which led her here in the first place- _and wasn't that confusing to think about?_

Could she give up the friends she had made in Angel Grove?

Yes, she realized. The only friends she had made in Angel Grove that mattered would remember this time bubble. Tommy, Billy, Kim. Even Jason, Trini and Zack, although she didn't know Trini and Zack as well as she knew the others. Those were the only six who mattered.

Staying here would mean that she would lose her two best friends, her brothers. She, Adam and Rocky had been best friends since they were born. Could she move to the other side of the world, knowing she wouldn't get to see them very often?

Yes, she could do that. It wouldn't be impossible. They could stay in contact, the way Jason, Trini and Zack had. It would be different, sure. And difficult.

But not impossible. They could manage. Besides, what was that saying about the best things in life being the ones you had to work for? Something like that.

Staying here would mean not getting the chance to say goodbye. Sure, she would be able to say goodbye over the communicators. But that wasn't the same as saying goodbye in person. Could she do that to her friends?

Again, it would be difficult. But, yes. She could.

Staying here would mean hurting her two best friends. They would say they understood. But deep down, she knew Rocky and Adam would be hurt if she chose to stay. They had promised that they would be best friends forever.

Staying here would mean that they would just remain friends forever. Then just friends. And finally, nothing more than childhood playmates that you thought about every now and then.

Could she do that? Could she hurt her best friends that way? Could she risk falling out of touch with them?

When the time came to make her decision, Aisha Campbell said goodbye to Tanya Sloan, held onto the yellow Zeo Crytsal and stepped through the portal that would return her to Angel Grove.

Because no matter how much good she could have done had she stayed in Africa, when it came down to hurting Rocky and Adam, her answer would always be-

_No._


End file.
